Henry the immortal alchemist
by BobHerzog
Summary: Henry Morgan is immortal and so is his wife. His wife is also a witch, since she had no perspective in the real world of the 14th century they assumed the names of Nicolas and Penelope Flamel and claimed that they can produce the elixir of live. There are however things even Immortals are nervous about, after over 600 years together it was time to meet her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do neither own Harry Potter nor Forever. This is just for fun not for money.**

**Henry the immortal alchemist**

**AN: So my first Fic. English is not my native language so help via PM is welcome. For the plot, remember it is AU so Henry is older but still no wizard and thus his wife is the real magical researcher in their marriage. They more or less faked his magical education and give him credit or co-credit for magical achievments from time to time to maintain their presense in the magical world. But with the ongoing emacipation of women it became less and less important for them to be to much involved there.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the parents.**

**New York, June 1992, Morgans residence**

Henry reached for the letter the owl carried and signed. "We have to plan a trip to our cottage in France dear. Your partner without any fashion sense wants a meeting it sounds urgent." His wife for more than 600 years came into the room and gave him a stern look. "You better not comment on the eccentrics of other people. That would be the kettle calling the pot black, Nicolas." Henry frowned in the magical world his wife insisted for them to be named Nicolas and Penelope Flamel. It was a strange act to get him who had no magical power at all through Beauxbaton but his brilliant wife managed to fool the witches and wizards by sewing runes into his clothing and enchanting many of his other possessions. He felt a little guilty when she let him claim the creation of the philosophers stone but the little lie that it can produce the elixir of live in addition to gold made sure that they never have to repeat or forge magical education. From there on all further magical discoveries had her name on it just as 90 years or so back her work with young Albus on dragon blood. He preferred what he called the real world where he was first a physician and now a medical examiner with the changes in more recent times his wife tended to live her life fully with him there and not spending her free time with him in the real world and working in the magical. Not that magic didn't come in handy, it let them age and deage naturally it helped in slightly altering their appearances and they had no problem with documentation at all. Still he loved the passion with which she explored her new possibilities in the real world how unlike him she tried new professions in each live. So even though he knew it was inevitable he did not like that she and by addition he where dragged back.

She looked knowingly at him. "Oh dear you knew he would contact us after the current school year. He'll tell us about how Tom Riddle almost got the stone and urge us to destroy it." "Well dead, why not just let him? We don't really need it and if we ever run out of money you can always create a new one. They last only about 200 years anyway." "Well if we allow him to destroy it or if he has already done it we'll have to tell him that we will create a new one. Else he and others will expect us to die." His wife was of course right, but that means the young fool won't give them any peace. His wife smiled at him. "Let me handle it. I'll point out to him that Riddle wasn't the first Dark Wizard after the stone and that we gave him a fake which he can easily prove himself by trying to create the elixir of live from it. After our little talk with Albus we go back to our occupations in New York until it is time to see my parents and rescue Harry and Ron." She always has to be the reasonable one, hasn't she? "You are right Hermione, dear." "Don't forget it's Penelope one more meeting"

Albus didn't take it well when Hermione declined and told him that he never had the original. But he was wise enough to not go for his wand within the wards of the most influential magical researcher worldwide who had several centuries of experience more than him. So they both did go back to NY where he had his job as ME while his wife worked as a theoretical physicist at the Columbia University. Her wards ensured that they won't be disturbed by the magical world again till 1997.

Very early his wife discussed timetravel with him. It was very complicated but in the end it came down to a simple formula: Everything that Hermione had certain knowledge of can't be changed. It is neither advisable nor would magic allow it. It was a heavy burden for his wife that she couldn't interfere with great tragedies of history but somehow they managed. They helped where they could and prepared for the time when her younger self will travel back and they'll be free from the "curse of history" as she called it. How time flies when you are immortal not long ago they met a young Albus Dumbledore the first sign that he'll soon will meet her family and the friends of her first live. The 5 short years from their last meeting with Albus and them seeking out her parents after they left Britain where just like a blink of an eye for him.

**New York, June 1997, JFK Airport**

Janet and Joseph Granger just got through the customs when they heard their daughter calling out for them. Both were shocked but Janet managed to say "Hermione, wh what are you doing here? We thought you'll go onto your mission! And who is this young man with you? Is he one of your friends?". "Mum, dad I can't explain here in public, but Henry and I live here in New York so why don't you come with us and we'll explain." So they met Abe who drove them to their flat above a shop for antiques but the jet lag got the better of them so they agreed to have their chat over dinner next day. What they were told next day was unbelievable but so was magic just a few years ago. Their daughter would travel accidentally back in time right into the 14th century where she'll meet Henry who is no wizard but in the process both became somehow immortal. They had 24 grandchildren most of them already deceased hundreds of years ago but Abe who was older than they were was one of them. They were happy to hear that they used their time to be prepared for the moment Hermione will travel back in time. Under her alias Penelope Hermione had constructed some the wards of Malfoy Manor and left the equivalent of a magical bug as well as a backdoor that will instantly negate all wards on the premise. So they will know the when and be able to take their enemies by surprise. With their wealth they also prepared a private army of muggleborns and squibs to retake magical Britain as quick as possible. Hermione also researched Horcruxes over the centuries and had found the means of locating and destroying them even without destroying the vessel. The wannabe immortal won't know what hit him before it was over.


	2. The storming of Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:**

**See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: The storming of Malfoy Manor**

**Outside Malfoy Manor, March 1998**

The 10 squib mercenaries they had with them where equipped with enchanted weapons. Henry as usual refused to take a weapon and will only come with them to tend to the wounded and get people out of there as soon as possible. Hermione and her platoon of 20 muggleborn witches and wizards would give no quarter. A decision Henry and Hermione argued a lot about but after serving during World War 2 and knowing that the Death Eaters, Snatchers and the other thugs of Voldemorts regime want to mirror genocide only with the muggleborns and adding that they already escaped justice once he was left without striking arguments. He knew Hermione did not make this decision lightly but in the end she preferred to protect the muggleborn children over those who want to exterminate them.

They listened to the magical bug, Harry and Ron were send to the dungeon. Henry braced himself, he knew what was coming he had after all found what was left and tried to nurse her back to health and failing before he learned that she was like him. The screaming started, they did not knew how long it would take she had lost her grasp of time during the ordeal. All he knew was the he could not take it anymore he was close to take one of the guns from Sean storm into the Manor and shoot the bitch. But here he was sitting looking at his wife who was stoic on the outside waiting for 20 minutes now listening to herself getting tortured. She showed strength but he knew every inch of her he knew the nightmares will come back with vengeance but still this was the place they had to be from now on there was a future not just history repeating itself.

Finally the screaming stopped the wards told Hermione of the unusual magic that had occurred and with a flick of her wand the wards where gone and on all magical travel in and out of the manor blocked. While the inhabitants were still confused where the mudbloods has gone they took the first volley of spells and bullets. Henry was running with his team to the dungeons using artefacts constructed by his wife to scan for traps open doors and locate her friends.

Bellatrix was confused how did the mudblood vanish? Instantly her confusion turned into anger and she yelled at the others blamed them for not guarding escape routes. Then suddenly they were under attack and just there was the mudblood killing little Draco with a piercing hex in his head. Bellatrix cackled and returned fire.

Harry and Ron went crazy in the dungeons. They thought nothing could be worse than listening to Hermione's screams while they were unable to rush to her aid, but the sudden silence was worse. "Harry do you think she is dea " "Don't say it Ron! She is not!" Harry just called for help through the mirror shard, but he realised it was a fool's hope. It was his fault again and if she was dead or driven into a catatonic state like Neville's parents he would not be able to make it up. "She can't. he whispered" just before Dobby arrived with a pop. "Great Harry Potter Sir needs help?" A wave of relief washed over Harry. "Yes Dobby, thank Merlin you are here. Can you get us out? Hermione too she is somewhere abo-… " In that moment they heard explosions yelling of deadly spells and something strange. _Is that gunfire?_ Harry thought. Footsteps where coming in their direction. "Dobby we don't know how is coming get Luna, Dean and Olivander out here NOW!" Dobby looked torn but griped those three and vanished just seconds before a group of five came around the corner two of them caring guns. The only unarmed began to work on the door and asked "You must be Ronald and Harry, may name is Henry Morgan pleased to meet you. Where are the others? According to our intelligence one Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Garrick Ollivander should be down here too. Do you know what cells they are locked in?" Before Harry could answer Ron began to shout: "We won't tell you anything! How can we know this is no trap! We will …" Harry puts his hand on Ron's shoulder looked at him and Ron understood and stopped yelling. "I know purebloods would never carry guns. Are here to rescue us? Is Hermione alright?" Henry replied "Don't worry young man. She is right as rain teaching the thugs above us not to mess with her. A rather final lesson I might add." The door opened and one of the wizards gave Harry and Ron each a wand. "Those should fit well enough. At least they are similar to your original wands. The others can finish the sweep of the dungeon we gotta be movin out of here."

They rushed upstairs everything was in chaos there furniture blown over burns and holes in the walls but the sound of fighting just had stopped. They saw a group of people some standing guard others tending wounded when they heard Hermione's voce "Henry, if you are free we could need your help stabilising Chen so that we can move out of here. Oh hello Harry, Ron. Where are the others? Luna, Dean, Olivander and the muggle girls?" Harry just wanted to explain and ask which muggle girls when he was pushed. "Hey out of the way we need to get these ready for travel" one of the wizards said while he and his men carried three girls in a very bad condition to the healers. Harry started again "Dobby came to help us he took Luna, Dean and Olivander to safety" Hermione beamed "Wonderful everyone is accounted for then let's get these patched up and then move out as soon as possible." Harry and Ron where told to help standing guard and where just in place to do so when Dobby returned and instantly had several wands and guns aimed at them. Harry instantly cried out "Wait don't fire! Dobby is a friend!" After some discussion it was decided that Hermione and Henry would go with Dobby, Ron and Harry to Shell Cottage and then later return to base while the rest of the Platoon and the three muggle girls would directly return to base. "And don't forget to send me a Patronus on how the assaults on those vile camps and Azkaban went." Hermione told the Platoon leader.

Bill awaited them when Dobby dropped them. "Quick from what Dean and Luna told us we should rush Hermione right to … Wait who is that?" Bill pointed his wand at Henry. "Stop right there William Gideon Weasley! That is my husband you are pointing your wand at and if it doesn't point elsewhere in three seconds you'll wish you stayed in Egypt!" Bill's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his wand. Harry and Ron where stunned too. "Come on don't stay here and catch flies. I believe it is safe inside?" said Hermione and marched on in the direction of the cottage. Henry just grinned at the boys. "Well what can I say? I'm a lucky man." He said and followed his beloved. Ron began to come back to reality "Husband? Bloody hell when did that happen? Harry?" "No idea mate, no idea. She did say we have a lot to talk about though. Let's go." Bill kept behind "Hey since Hermione seems to be alright I'm waiting here for Dad we'll need to tighten security here and then at Aunt Muriels."

Fleur had expected the worst and had readied the kitchen to be ready to fight death. She did not expect a grinning Hermione walking in arm in arm with a stranger. She started reaching for her wand when Hermione repeated her announcement that Henry is her husband. The strange little blond girl instantly rushed to the pair to congratulate them not finding it odd that Hermione was suddenly married to a total stranger. "Well I guess this is not needed then?" Fleur gestured at her prepared potions, bandages and salves. "No thank you Fleur but some tea would be great." "You Brits and your tea, sometimes I believe you created your empire just to get more tea." Fleur teased while she set the water on the stove. When Bill returned with Arthur in tow Henry and Hermione finally started to tell their story. The others where astonished that Hermione was no other than the famous Penelope Flamel and that her equally famous husband Nicolas was a muggle. When Hermione started to explain that she researched Horcruxes Ron and Harry wanted to stop her. "Honestly boys, Albus played his cards much too close to his chest. I won't explain anyone here how those vile things are made but spreading their possible existence and how they are destroyed can only help us." Harry objected "But should You know who learn that we know he'll move them protect them better Hermione stop right now." Hermione smiled at Harry "Call him by his name Harry" all around except Henry blanched and started shouting "the taboo Hermione did you forget?" Hermione raised her hands in defence and said "Tom Riddle. And for the Horcruxes I've found a way to locate them, I scanned the signature of the locket and now I have all but two of them. Oh and I found out during my long research why no one brothers to create more than one. If you have one horcrux and use the right ritual you can destroy all connected to the same person through the backslash. I still would prefer to first cleanse either the cup or the diadem without destroying them first since the backslash will destroy the container used to anchor it and all other still tainted. Oh and I would love to drive the partly horcrux out of Harry first too, but that is of course up to you." This statement was met with dead silence. Henry smiled "Well I think I'll get us another round of tea while these three explain what Horcruxes are to the others." Hermione went on and filled everyone in her plan. How she had a force of a bit more than 2000 men and women both mercenaries and volunteers in Britain, how they performed a joined strike at Malfoy Manor, all Muggleborn camps and Azkaban at the same time, killing all DE's and their thugs and freeing all prisoners. And her plan to deal with the Horcruxes and to use a variant of the detection spells to hunt down Riddle. Ron looked at Hermione "Wow when you have time to plan you get even scarier. Like I said brilliant but scarry. Bloody hell this war will be over before weekend." Everyone laughed at that. Bill informed everyone that they'll protect both Shell Cottage and Muriel's with the Fidelius Charm with Fred and George volunteering as secret keepers since each person can only be secret keeper of one location and the secret keeper can't take permanent residence in a Fidelius protected location. Hermione offered her base of operations as safe haven for the two pranksters which Arthur gratefully accepted.

Harry and Ron accompanied Henry and Hermione back to their base hidden in a forest. Hermione instantly rushed off to her officers for mission debriefing, intelligence reports and speaking with the delegation of the goblins. Ron and Harry followed her to the meeting while Henry had little interest in that. He made his way to the medic tend to see if there were still wounded left _Magical healing truly has its perks he mused when he thought about usually short recovery time._

Henry was a great help with the muggle girls who were understandably afraid of the magical healers. Still even with their physical wounds mended the true damage was not one Henry was trained to deal with. So he escorted the girls to their evacuation point and then to one of their safe refugee camps in Ireland which they had covered with complete wards in secret over the centuries. The wards needed much time to charge but time was something he and Hermione had in spades. With one little activation Ireland became a safe haven for their troops and all those they send there. Without special portkeys from Hermione there was no magical travel at all (she even thought of house elfes, phoenixes and everthing else she could find in her vast library). Any magical who arrives unannounced by normal means would instantly be flagged and a team would be dispatched to drag them in.

Henry still shivered at how methodical and ruthless she planned this. All innocents get shipped to Ireland while Britain will be swept sector by sector and each cleared sector will be closed for any magical until the sweep is complete. For a long time he was opposed to such an aggressive stance, but centuries of discussion his defences crumbled the more history proved her right with how humans constantly found more effective ways to kill each other. No she was right the Death Eaters and all those who aided them all to willingly had to be punished and since their fellow pureblood wizards where not ready to do so it falls to the resistance to make sure there will be no third blood war in ten short years. He smiled to himself when he thought about the fact that very soon all purebloods would get punished in a way. Hermione was now free and no longer bound to let history unravel itself so the ancient peace contract that forced the elves into slavery was as good as gone, the wizard broke several conditions anyway. Henry was never fond of slavery so he had little pity left for the wizards. Still he will be glad when this business is over a least since somewhere in the 18th century he strongly preferred the real world and he couldn't wait to return to it with his lovely wife.

Losing five men was hard but Hermione knew before that they could not wage war without loses. Thanks to magical healing even the severely wounded will be back in shape in little time. Only one got hit by a dark curse and permanently lost an arm, but magical prostheses where very sophisticated so she was still much better off than any non-magical soldier in the same place. Other than the loses and the wounded the missions where all a great success the prisoners freed and portkeyed to the prepared camps in Ireland where civilian staff would tend to them. Most of the guards killed some captured for questioning under truth serum and if necessary legilimency only a small minority managed to escape. Her research into Dementors paid off and the special trained Azkaban team managed to kill several of them before the others fled in fear. Phase one was a full success, phase two was risky but ensured important alliances with sapient magical beings foremost the goblins. So she was ready to let two companies nearly a quarter of her forces join the new goblin rebellion and occupy Diagon Ally. At the same time her second Battalion that secured Ireland in phase one will begin the sweep in the north starting with Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The traitor Snape will learn that he is not master of the wards since the Flamels where very good friends with many of the former Headmasters and when Hogwarts needed new ward stones and upgrades they made generous donations. She had a good laugh when she realized that she made the mauraders map possible since the ward sequence that allows to link the Homonculous Charm to the wards was part of her hidden invasion set. Her second battalion will just cancel the wards and then use their maps to apparte direct to Snape and every other known Death Eater and kill them before they even have a chance to react. Others will disarm the other teachers and the students but will try to be as little violent as possible. One company of the second Battalion will take Scotland of the grid at the same time. No Floo no apparition, no portkey, house elf, phoenix, broom not even magical pets will be able to cross the new border. If Riddle wants to besiege Hogwarts he better be ready for a long walk. Her location charm told her that Riddle still was somewhere on the continent doing Merlin knows what and none of those wizard nations seem to have any border control.

Well regardless if he'll get informed and tries to return at the same time her troops carry out phase two she'll teach young little Riddle a lesson or two why it was stupid to play with blood and soul magic without truly understanding it. With a little help from Harry Riddle will curse the day he took Harry's blood for his rebirth and she almost giggled imagining his reaction when his snake burst into flames minutes after that. It's a pity that she can't kill him the same way but he won't be able to intervene while magical Britain is retaken and this time his followers won't wait for him to break them out of Azkaban. Suddenly Harry began yelling and grasped his head. "He knows about the attacks on the camps and Azkaban. He is very angry and is coming back." Hermione beamed "Excellent add the quarantine of Britain to phase two. Once he is here we won't let him out. I really have better things to do than to chase that maniac around the world." Hermione grinned evilly. "As most of you know I made sure stones with certain rune sets are placed and charged all over the country. Once our enemies make their move either to the north or to Diagon Valey we will activate additional travel blocks and let their forces strand scattered miles away from their allies. Since the purebloods have no idea at all how to use normal transportation it will take them day or even weeks to gather their forces again." She looked into the round "Ladies, Gentlemen, get some sleep, we'll strike three hours after sunset. Harry come with me we have to prepare the rituals." She left in the direction of some tents, Ron and Harry hurried to follow her.

**AN:**

**Yes it Henry's and Hermione's investment seems to be overpowered. But they had centuries to plan and with the stone and Hermione's foreknowledge where to invest nearly limitless resources, so I find it logical that they go in with big guns. The only reason they have only 2000 with them is that they wanted to avoid red flags. Also I'm assuming a rather small magical population of 10,000 – 15,000 so 2000 are quite a big army in wizarding terms. During the wizard war Henry is not truly in his element he does not want to contribute to the fighting and while he is very knowledgeable in magical healing he just is not able to perform many of the procedures. It is boring to leave him out that much, so the civil war won't take terrible long after this. After that I want to give the Forever side a bit more space. Just so you know what to expect from here on, so that you can decide whether you want to read on or not. **

**The Homonculous Charm is borrowed from Myricle: The Hogwarts Strike Team.**


End file.
